gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal/Merchandise
Board Game Pressman (2006) Pressman board was released in 2006, also in a tin case as well as an aluminum carrying case. DealBoard.jpg ADDITIONAL NOTE: When Jack Donaghy (played by Alec Baldwin) asks Tyler Brody (played by Remy Auberjonois) if he would like to host Deal or no Deal in his own home, he holds up the DOND board game (seen at the bottom of this page) in the 2008 30 Rock episode "Believe in the Stars". Card Game Cardinal (2006) Released by Cardinal in 2006, was packaged in a replica of the famous briefcases carried by the models on the TV Show. DealCard.jpg|Box with game pieces Book Sterling (2007) A Scratch & Play book was released by Sterling in 2007. 510ZfsqqyML._SS500_.jpg Electronic Games Jakks Pacific (2006) A plug N play unit was released by Jakks Pacific in 2006. 715753.jpg|Box for the plug n play Irwin Toys (2006,2009) Various tabletop and handheld games were released by Irwin Toys since 2006 including Deluxe (2009) and Talking Pass N' Play editions. DealElec.jpg $T2eC16ZHJGQE9noMb,wUBRGRWdiVJQ~~60_35.JPG 51sl3OIJNUL.jpg $(KGrHqRHJE8FD5l(-eLgBRD2Ws38Iw~~60_57.JPG 91liY5CWNdL._SL1500_.jpg 915JEo7udtL._SL1500_.jpg Mobile Games Mobliss (2006) A game for cell phones users was released by Mobliss Inc. in 2006. dond_detail_372.gif 40323_big.jpg dond_2_126.gif dond_3_126.gif dond_1_126.gif 40323_image3.jpg I-Play (2009-2010) games for the iPhone and iPod Touch have been released as Million Dollar Mission (2009) and Vegas Gold (2010). DealorNoDeal_Logo.png 2439-1-deal-or-no-deal-vegas-gold.jpg Iwin.com (2012-present) Games for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad were released by Iwin.com in 2012 to nowadays. mzl.idmieunl.175x175-75.jpg Deal or No Deal Live (2018) Get in on the fun and play along with contestants using the new Deal or No Deal Live app, available at the App Store and on Google Play. You’ll have the opportunity to make choices with the TV contestants during the show’s new and repeat episodes as they air live only on CNBC. Through the app’s social media integration, compete with friends, family, and others across the country. Online Games NBC.com (2006) NBC.com website had their own online version of the game in 2006. game_promote.jpg dealornodeal-a.jpg King.com (2006) King.com made an online skill game version of the show in 2006. TN-264989_screen_dealornodeal_v2.jpg deal-or-no-deal-online-1.jpg Worldwinner.com (2009) Worldwinner in conjunction with GSN made an online game called break the bank where you can play for free or compete for cash in 2009. dealornodeal01.jpg gamesville-online-dond.jpg dealornodeal03.jpg dealornodeal04.jpg dealornodeal05.jpg Iwin.com (2011) A download version of the game was released by Iwin.com in 2011, which featured six mini games including Spell Bound, Pair Deal, Bank It, Knock Out, and High Stakes. Prior to this, a Facebook game was also released in the same year. Deal-or-No-Deal.jpg DOND-Main.png deal-or-no-deal-on-facebook-1.jpg DOND-Share.png GSN Digital (2013) on April 3, 2013; GSN Digital launched a slot machine game for Facebook based on the show. 576599_421784021247695_414140120_n.jpg 2-games-by-gsn-on-facebook.jpg DONDSlots_by_GSN_Digital.jpg CNBC (2018) Prior to the December 5, 2018 revival on CNBC, their official website has made their own online DOND game. CNBC_DOND_Online_Game.png Video games Global Star Software/2K Play (2006/2007) A PC version was released by Global Star Software in 2006, a sequel called Secret Vault Games was released also for the PC by 2Kplay in 2007. deal-or-no-deal-250.jpg g31042xm4dt.jpg 618WW-07RML.jpg DSI Games/Zoo (2007,2009-2010) Game Boy Advance and DS versions were released by DSi Games in 2007, a Wii version was released by Zoo in 2007. prior to this, a special edition was released for the Wii and DS in 2010. 939139_86737_front.jpg deal_or_no_deal.jpg deal-or-no-deal-nintendo-wii-d-2011100510114453~6598240w.jpg f80ae3_51SSzqrDBgL.jpg !!eCGR0gCGM~$(KGrHqZ,!h!E0fCu!(DeBNRFH1Du1Q~~_32.jpg $T2eC16NHJIYE9qUcM8IiBQYIyd8Wqw~~60_12.JPG DVD Game Imagination released a DVD game based on the show in 2006. Despite the front artwork, only normal games are played (i.e. no "Million Dollar Missions".) 51FSBTVFNML.jpg db9a81b0c8a083472d37b110.L.jpg 51bAro4jYzL.jpg Amazon Alexa A skill game for Amazon Alexa was released by Invoked Apps LLC. in 2017, the game begins by selecting 1 of 20 cases, each containing a hidden amount of money ranging from $.01 to $1,000,000. The case you chose stays by your side throughout the remainder of the game, and you begin to open the remaining cases in a series of rounds to reveal the amount of money inside them. At the end of each round Alexa will receive a phone call from "The Banker" who will offer you a sum of money to quit the game and forfeit your case. If you think your case contains more than the Banker's offer, you turn down the deal and continue playing the game. If you think your case is worth less than the Banker's offer, you accept the deal, the game ends, and your case is revealed to see if you made the right choice. The Banker's offers will change throughout the game based on the likelihood of your case containing a large or small amount of money. You can say "random" to pick an available case at random instead of keeping track of the case numbers. Redemption Games ICE (2007) A ticket redemption game was released in ICE in 2007, A Mega edition was released in 2011. The redemption games were played for tickets, not cash. There is a street location version that prints receipts instead. Most versions show the cases shuffling, but on the first version the cases are not shown shuffling and skips right to the gameplay. This was presumably changed so people wouldn't complain that it is a gambling machine. On the 2011 Mega Edition, there was a Deluxe Bonus Spin wheel. In the 2011 edition, if the player chooses the case with the top jackpot, he/she may choose to keep the current jackpot, or risk it all by spinning the bonus spin wheel for a chance at a bigger jackpot. The 2007 edition does not have the bonus wheel. The UK version features a different cabinet based on the UK series. 74000601.jpg|Promotional flyer ICE_DealOrNoDeal.jpg|Game with stool deal_or_no_deal_street_cabinet_0.jpg|The version for street locations. There is no stool to save space, and the screen is different. DND-MEGA.jpg|Game with stool and the Deal Wheel ice_deal_or_no_deal_mega_kit - small.jpg|Another photo but the tags in front of the deal wheel are yellow IMG00740-20120416-1538.jpg|5 Deal or No Deal games all in a row ADDITIONAL NOTE: The cabinet (USA version) can be seen in the background, when Howie Mandel gets interviewed by Alex Trebek in Trebek's 2017 documentary Game Changers. Slot Machine Games Atronic Emotions/Spielo released a series of slot machines based on the show including: The Show, Experience, Bankers Wheel, Join N' Play, Join N' Play 2 and Mega Deal. 28269.jpg 46189.jpg DOND.jpg dondslotmachine.jpg item_379_thumb.jpg item_809_thumb.jpg 200703_utymnkasmachines005.jpg Atronic-DOND-The-Experience.jpg 2447e6c.jpg jnp2_bank06_white.jpg 24297_10151236717011816_381960186_n.jpg spielo_int_machine_dond_jnp_2.jpg Deal_or_No_Deal_Mega_Deal__The_Show_.jpg deal.jpg Scratch-off Game A scratch-off game have been released throughout the US. 624-deal-or-no-deal.jpg Bobblehead Doll A Talking Howie Mandel Bobbelhead doll has been available thru their website at NBC.com. mFdvNuavmfPWz7d_7StWGjw.jpg Links Deal or No Deal (Global Star Software) sub-site (via Internet Archive) Official Deal or No Deal (Global Star Software) PC site (via Internet Archive) Category:Deal or No Deal Category:Merchandise